memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Quark
Quark (2375) Gender: Male Species: Ferengi Mother: Ishka Father: Keldar (deceased) Brother: Rom Nephew: Nog Occupation: Bartender Actor: Armin Shimerman Quark was a Ferengi, the eldest son of Keldar and Ishka and older brother to Rom. During the Cardassian occupation of Bajor, he opened a bar on the Cardassian space station, Terok Nor. Early Career Prior to opening his bar on Terok Nor, Quark served for eight years as a cook aboard a Ferengi freighter. (DS9: "Babel") Despite being a cook, Quark commonly carried a disruptor pistol with him at all times, because every member of the freighter's crew thought himself a food critic. (DS9: "The Way of the Warrior") Deep Space 9 Quark was best known as the owner and bartender of Quark's Place, located on the Promenade of what would become starbase Deep Space 9 in 2369. In this job, he is assisted by his brother Rom. In addition, Quark has engaged in numerous shady ventures that Constable Odo is usually able to disrupt, but could never gather enough evidence to arrest and convict the Ferengi for. Quark had a one month love affair with Natima Lang which ended when he stole Cardassian Communication Service money using her access codes. She admired him for selling food to the Bajorans before she realized he was doing it just for profit. (DS9: "Profit and Loss") In 2362, Quark helped Fallit Kot to hijack a shipment of Romulan ale. Kot was arrested and sentenced to eight years in a Romulan prison. (DS9: "Melora") In 2369, Quark becomes Grand Nagus of the Ferengi Alliance after the apparent death of Grand Nagus Zek. Unfortunately for him, this was only a temporary position - Zek had faked his death in order to test his son Krax. (DS9: "The Nagus") He completed the first trade neogiation with the Dominion. With the help of Pel, a female in disguise as a male, he sold wine to the Dosi. (DS9. Rules of Aquisition.) He along with Sisko would travel to the Gamma Quadrant and come in contact with the Jem Hadar. After being held prisonner, he escaped and found out that the Vorta were agents of the Dominion. He along with Rom and Nog were transported back to Earth in 1947. This became known in Earth History as the Roswell Incident. Dominion War After the Dominion captured Deep Space Nine, Quark remained on the station. He would be instrumental in helping the Defiant retake the station, when he freed Kira and Nog from the holding cells during the attack and they were able to deactivate the weapons on the station. (DS9. Sacrifice of Angels)Later he would lead a group of ferengi in rescuing Ishka from the Dominion. (DS9. The Magnificent Ferengi) He would accompany Worf on a mission to destroy the Dominion shipyards so that Jadiza could enter Sto-va-kor. (DS9. Shadows and Symbol) Quark's moment of true came during the Siege of Ar-558. During a savage Jem Hader attack, he saved Nog who was wounded by killing a Jem Hadar who had entered into the infirmary. :In a scene cut from ''Star Trek: Insurrection, it was established that Quark travelled to the Ba'ku planet aboard the [[USS Ticonderoga|USS Ticonderoga]] where he hoped to build a spa. Jean-Luc Picard told him that the Federation would not allow him to do so, and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]] took him back to DS9.'' Social Interactions *Odo and Quark have been at each other's throats for a long time, even during the Cardassian occupation of Deep Space 9. In his quest for profit, Quark often takes part in illegal operations. As chief of security, Odo tries to stop these operations. *Quark is infatuated with Jadzia Dax, but she does not return his feelings. *Major Kira Nerys despises Quark. This antagonism may derive from the sexist attitude of Ferengis toward females. *Commander Benjamin Sisko is not especially fond of Quark, but he tolerates the Ferengi entrepeneur. One of the reasons for this was Quark's help in establishing contact with the Dominion. *By Ferengi standards, Quark is a compassionate and generous man who is occasionally open to business deals with highly favourable terms, up to selling needed supplies at cost, for parties in difficult circumstances. This behaviour is considered anathema to the Ferengi authorities, especially to Brunt, an agent of the Ferengi Commerce Authority who has persecuted Quark numerous times and inflicted severe punishments on the renegade. *In the alternate timeline explored in "The Visitor" (DS9),Quark abandons DS9 when the Federation hands it to the Klingons. He buys a moon with Rom. Nog tells Jake Sisko that Rom "stops it falling out of orbit". Morn stays on DS9 and runs Quark's old bar. Other family members Grandfather * Adred Uncles *Frin *Gorad *Pax Cousins * Barbo * Gaila * Kono * Stol Other relations * Prinadora (ex-sister in law) * Gant (Nog's cousin) de:Quark Category:Ferengi Category:Deep Space 9 personnel